


Tiresias’ Judgement

by snakeling



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/M, Genderswap, Het, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-28
Updated: 2005-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-03 07:51:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakeling/pseuds/snakeling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our boys play with potions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiresias’ Judgement

When Severus entered their quarters, Harry was curled up in an armchair, reading a book.

“What are you reading?”

“The Waste Land.” Harry showed the book cover to Severus. “Not my favourite, to be honest. I much prefer Four Quartets. Do you have an encyclopaedia?”

“No, but the library does. What do you want to know?”

“Who was Tiresias?”

Severus sat down on the sofa across Harry. “Tiresias? Hmm, let me remember the whole story…

“Tiresias was transformed into a woman after hitting copulating snakes. After seven years as a woman, he again hit copulating snakes and was transformed back into a man. Zeus thought that women had more pleasure during sex, while Hera thought it was men, so Zeus and Hera asked him to settle their quarrel. When Tiresias agreed with Zeus that women had much more pleasure, Hera struck him blind. Zeus could not undo what she had done, so he gave him the gift of prophecy.”

Severus stood up and walked to the cabinet where he kept his favourite potions. He picked up a small iridescent bottle and showed it to Harry. “This is Tiresias Potion.”

“What does it do?”

Snape smiled, a wolfish smile that sent goose bumps across Harry’s skin.

“It changes a person’s gender, of course.”

“Why would anyone want to do that?”

Severus sat back, turning the vial between his hands. “Two reasons, actually. You are aware that some people feel that their, er, external set of genitals is at war with their inner identity?”

Harry nodded. “Freaks,” his Uncle Vernon would call them, but then he considered a lot of people freaks, including Harry. Now that he thought of it, he couldn’t remember hearing about transgendered witches or wizards, and said as much to Severus.

“That’s because the matter is more easily settled in our world than for Muggles. There is no need for the surgery and hormone treatments Muggles have to go through.” His tone of voice indicated exactly what he thought of such barbaric practices.

“The change is permanent, then?”

“Yes and no. It _is_ permanent in the sense that it can last until death, and even beyond — unlike Polyjuice, for example — but it can be reversed, with the proper antidote, of course. Which brings us to the potion’s second use.”

“Huh?”

“Eloquent as usual, Potter. Can’t you guess?”

Harry sent him an exasperated look and rolled his eyes. “Stop it with the insults, Snape, and just tell me.”

“As a sexual toy, of course. Have you no imagination, Harry? Never wondered what it was like for girls?”

“You know, girls and sex… they just don’t go together, for me.”

Snape snorted. “Completely queer, are you? Did you even experiment?”

Harry flashed a smile. “Says the bisexual man. And no, nothing beyond one bad kiss with Cho Chang in fifth year. So tell me, do you prefer sex with girls or sex with boys?”

Severus handed him the vial. “I prefer sex with you, Harry. Whether you have a penis or a vagina.”

Harry looked at Severus’ extended hand then at his face. “You’re not serious.”

Severus didn’t answer, but he kept his hand outstretched until Harry had picked up the vial. Harry looked at it for a long time, weighing his options.

“Do you have the antidote at hand?”

“Of course.”

Harry resumed his contemplation of the vial. What would it feel like, to have tits? He had never found them appealing before, but this would be different. This time, he would wear them himself. His hand unconsciously strayed toward a nipple.

He bit his lips and asked, “How much do I need to take?”

Severus smiled at him. “One tablespoon. But come to the bedroom first. The transformation is instantaneous, and your clothes would be uncomfortable.”

Harry looked at his ample robe, then at Severus’ innocent expression. “This is just a ploy to get me naked.”

Severus raised an eyebrow.

* * *

Once Harry was naked and reclining on the bed, Severus measured a tablespoon and presented it to him. Harry nearly gagged at the stench, but swallowed eagerly. After only a few seconds, his whole body was awash with the most peculiar sensation, as if his bones were trying to rearrange themselves. It was not the horrible swelling he had experienced in second year after drinking the Polyjuice Potion, but of course Goyle had eight inches and almost two stone on him at the time. He was not a big man, and chances were that his female form wasn’t very different in size.

Harry had screwed his eyes tightly shut and was actually a little afraid to open them.

“What do I look like?” Good God, even his voice was different. Higher, softer… feminine.

“Delectable. Not much different. As if you had been born woman instead of man.”

There was raw desire in Severus’ voice and Harry finally overcame his reticence. His gaze was naturally drawn to his groin first, and he felt a bout of panic when he saw that his cock had disappeared. His attention was soon caught by the other changes.

He put a hand on his breast in wonder. “They’re smaller than I expected.” He traced the edge of a nipple, marvelling at the difference from his usual little nubs.

“Perfect. Just the right size to fit in my hands.” Severus’ hands — which looked even bigger now compared to his own — cupped his breasts. Harry leaned into the touch instinctively.

“What should I do. I feel so awkward…”

Severus kissed him — her? — lightly on the lips and eased him down on the pillows. “I’m curious to discover whether your weak spots are the same in this form. Let me do everything, Harry.”

Harry let his eyes close, concentrating on the sensations Severus provoked. Severus began mapping his face with his lips. He was exploring each crevice of his ear with his tongue. The caress had always been enough to reduce him to a puddle, and it seemed that this female body didn’t react differently.

From his ear, Severus’ mouth slid to his own. Their kiss was light and almost chaste at first, and then it became hungrier. Severus detached himself, gasping, and said, “Fuller lips. Softer too. Same taste.”

He trailed a series of little kisses over Harry’s chin, and then in the hollow of his neck and along the collarbone. Harry’s hips were undulating involuntarily. When Severus finally reached a breast and took the nipple into his mouth, Harry cried out. Severus immediately let it go, but Harry gripped his head and forced it to his nipple again. “More sensitive. So good. Yes! Oh yes…”

Severus nibbled at the nipple gently, then more forcefully, and soothed the bite with gentle licks. When the nipple stood hard and tight, glistening with saliva, Severus turned his attention to the other one. Harry’s cries took on an inarticulate quality.

Leaving Harry’s breasts, Severus went to the edge of the bed and took one of Harry’s feet in his hand. He traced a finger lightly on the arch of it. “So small and delicate, Harry. Much different from your usual lumps.”

He took the big toe into his mouth before Harry had time to react to the insult. Harry nearly fell off the bed, then melted into it; his feet hadn’t been that sensitive in his male form.

Severus worshipped Harry’s foot a little longer, enough so that Harry’s whole body stiffened, the muscles in his thighs spasming. Harry let out a little moan, part pleasure, part surprise.

Severus abandoned Harry’s feet and dragged himself back up. He grazed Harry’s cheek with the back of his hand and smiled at him tenderly.

“What— what was that?”

Severus’ smile grew. “That, my love, was an orgasm. Did you like it?”

“It was… strange. Not unpleasant. But you haven’t…?”

“Don’t worry. We haven’t finished.”

“Oh. Don’t women need some time to recover?”

Severus chuckled. “No. One of the wonders of the female body. Women can have even more orgasms in one evening than seventeen-year-old boys.”

Harry sent him an amused smile. “Oh good. I still feel the loss of that particular feature.”

Severus sat down between Harry’s spread legs and frowned in reflection.

“Planning your next move?”

Snape smirked and dove down, plunging his tongue in Harry’s navel, drawing a startled yelp from him. He traced a path with his mouth until he reached the top of Harry’s mons. Harry’s cock had been neatly shaved, and the bare skin had transferred to his female body. Severus began to spread little kisses, alternated with broad licks, over the area, never actually touching the clitoris.

Severus slid his arms under Harry’s thighs and grasped his waist, effectively preventing him from moving his hips. He licked and nibbled at the back of the thighs, ignoring Harry’s pleas for more.

When Harry had moved from begging to threats, Severus finally relented and licked the clitoris pointing out from its hood. He drove back immediately and said something that Harry wouldn’t have understood even had his brain been in a functioning state.

“Wh— what?”

“A simple contraception spell, Harry. You wouldn’t want to find yourself pregnant, would you?”

“Hadn’t… even thought… of that,” Harry panted.

Severus smirked but kept the obvious comeback to himself. He tried to go back to Harry’s clitoris, but Harry kept flinching away from his tongue. Severus straightened.

“Too much?”

“Yeah. Don’t… not directly…”

“All right. Do you want me to go on licking you, or do you want to try something else?”

“Pen— penetration?”

Severus nodded. Harry searched his eyes and smiled a little uncertainly.

“I’m not sure I’m ready. Can you...?”

Severus bent down again. Avoiding the too-sensitive clitoris, he licked the flesh around it. He worked his tongue carefully on Harry’s flesh, tasting every square inch of skin, until Harry was clenching Severus’ head and Severus had to grab Harry’s hips to prevent him from squirming off the bed.

The hand on Severus’ hair tightened, drawing a groan from him, and Harry saw stars. He might even have passed out, because Severus was stretched alongside when he regained consciousness of his surroundings.

Severus smiled tenderly, an expression Harry had rarely seen in all their years together. He bent Severus’ head toward his own and brushed their lips together.

“I want you inside me now, Severus. I don’t want to wait any longer.”

Severus rolled over on Harry’s body and pushed himself up on his elbows. He remained in this position for what seemed an eternity, slowly rocking his erection against Harry’s mons.

“Now, damn it, Severus! I’m about to die of frustration here!”

Severus snorted. “You know, I could point out that someone has had two orgasms already, tonight. And it wasn’t me.”

“You’re the only one to blame for that. Now fuck me properly!”

He felt the tip of Severus’ cock slid inside him, more easily than usual, and sighed with contentment. Severus stopped quickly, though, and Harry frowned.

“What is it?”

“You’re a virgin.”

Harry was puzzled by the statement, but he didn’t have time to wonder about it as Severus caught his lips in a searing kiss at the same time he entered him fully. Harry felt a little pain, as if someone had pinched him inside. He ignored it to concentrate on the sensations of fullness and completion he was feeling. Experimentally, he tried to squeeze his inner muscles. He was rewarded by a deep groan from Severus.

“Don’t do that… I’ll…”

Harry slid his hands on Severus’ back.

“Well, what are you waiting for?”

Severus growled. “Quiet, Potter. I’m trying not to act like an inexperienced teenager and embarrass myself.”

He slid out of Harry almost all the way, leaving only the tip of his cock in. Grinning evilly, he teased Harry with a few shallow movements. Harry draped his legs around Severus’ body, and used the leverage to impale himself further.

Severus began to slide in and out of Harry’s body, slowly at first, then more quickly and more roughly, as Harry usually loved it. The female body didn’t seem to have changed in that respect, and Harry struggled to keep his eyes open so as not to miss any of Severus’ expressions.

Burying himself deep, Severus shuddered and came, his face thrown back, intense pleasure etched on his features. It was enough for Harry who came in turn, his eyes rolling back in his head and his legs and arms tightening convulsively around Severus’ body.

* * *

When Harry came back to his senses, he was surprised to feel himself alert and energised, rather than drowsy as usual. He snuggled even closer to his lover’s chest, smiling at the light snores that indicated a particularly good orgasm. Tiresias had been right, Harry thought. He didn’t think he could handle being a female full-time but the experimentation hadn’t been half-bad, to say the least. He dropped a light kiss on the nearest patch of skin and whispered, “When can we do this again?”


End file.
